


It's been a long, long, time

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [343]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protectiveness, Semaine Des Clubs n'5, Semaine des clubs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Sans nom sur le poignet mais avec la date de leur rencontre inscrite pour autant.
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač, Niko Kovač & Robert Kovač
Series: FootballShot [343]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2
Collections: Semaine des Clubs





	It's been a long, long, time

It's been a long, long, time

Robby ne va pas arrêter de se vanter d'avoir une marque à son poignet qui disparaîtra plus vite que la sienne, Niko sait qu'il doit agir comme le grand frère, alors il ne réagit pas à chaque fois même s'il a tout le temps envie de lui répliquer qu'il aura plus de temps pour tester des choses avec des gens qui ne sont pas son âme-sœur. Au moins, Niko s'amuse à lui mettre des buts quand ils jouent avec les autres amateurs du quartier. Peut-être qu'il ne verra son âme-sœur pour la première fois que quand il sera adulte, mais il sait qu'il a le temps de profiter de son existence si la vie du couple ne lui plaît pas. Peu importe, ça ne va pas lui empêcher de marquer contre son frère s'il en a envie.

__________________

2019\. Encore beaucoup trop d'années avant qu'il ne puisse rencontrer celui ou celle qu'il est censé aimer, Niko n'a pas de préférence, il prendra qui l'aimera. Kristina est de temps en temps avec lui, quand il est à Salzburg, bien sûr il l'aime et n'aurait aucun problème à passer le restant de sa vie avec elle si son âme-sœur n'apparaît jamais, mais il a l'espoir de faire comme Robert et de pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles horizons. Pour l'instant, Niko est occupé avec la Croatie et essaye de qualifier l'Euro son pays de cœur. Encore cinq ans à attendre, il a fait le pire, il peut attendre encore, il se le répète pour ne jamais perdre confiance en l'avenir.

__________________

Mardi 19 février 2019. Niko a un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose de grand se trame avec ce match et il ne sait pas s'il est concerné. En tout cas il essaye d'avoir confiance mais l'horaire se rapproche. Robert attend autant que lui, parce qu'il a plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine, Niko n'a pas mal et ne ressent rien en terme physique, mais sa marque commence à disparaître. Il doit le ou la rencontrer aujourd'hui, les secondes s'écoulent dans sa tête, il ne sait pas s'il a plus peur du match ou de la rencontre imminente. Il est trop vieux pour stresser comme un enfant, Niko doit se concentrer sur les huitièmes et pas sur son cœur qui bat beaucoup trop vite.

_________________

Ils se serrent la main et rien ne va à ce moment précis où leurs regards se croisent pour la première fois. Niko voudrait pouvoir reculer, détourner sa vue de Jürgen Klopp, mais non, son corps ne lui appartient plus et la seule chose qu'il peut faire est cligner des yeux, ça semble être la même chose pour Jürgen. Ils ne sont que des marionnettes du destin à partir de là, leurs actions ne semblent plus être dictés par leur conscience mais par une force inconnue qui ne veut pas les relâcher. 0-0. Match nul à Anfield et Niko tremble de tout son être à la réalisation du grand moment. Ils sont âme-sœurs. Il a l'impression de geler et de brûler à la fois en comprenant que sa vie a enfin pris le tournant tant attendu. Rêve achevé ? Il a du mal à le savoir parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que Klopp serait celui qui régirait sa vie jusqu'à sa mort...

Est-ce que Jürgen ressent la même chose ? Est-ce qu'il est prêt pour vivre avec lui ? Surtout avec la Ligue Des Champions ? Et puis, est-ce qu'il est seulement prêt lui-même pour aimer Jürgen ? Niko ne décèle absolument aucune réponse en regardant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux de Jürgen. Ah, il ne veut sûrement pas de lui... Il est prêt pour repartir à Munich de toutes façons, il ferait mieux de s'éloigner s'il doit finir sans âme-sœur... Il ne sait pas s'il veut parler de ça avec Robert, ce genre de désillusion ferait mieux de rester caché.

''Tu n'es pas facile à trouver, Niko.'' Une main se pose sur son épaule, Niko ne peut pas s'empêcher de sursauter, des milliers de petits frissons parcourant son corps

''K-Klopp ?'' Il se retourne vers lui, un peu effrayé par ce qu'il peut lui dire

''Je n'allais pas te laisser dormir dans un hôtel quand même, tu es mon invité ce soir, tu es mon âme-sœur après tout.'' Sans vraiment le comprendre, la main de Jürgen prend la sienne et enroule leurs doigts ensemble

''C'est très gentil de ta part, vraiment, mais je crois que je dois aller avec mon équipe.''

''Niko, je crois qu'on a trop attendu pour se séparer maintenant.''

''Jürgen... Ouais, tu dois avoir raison.'' Niko ne sait pas si encore une fois ses actions sont menées par la force supérieur le qui l'a relié à l'autre entraîneur, mais il le suit, l'ombre de ses doutes plannant au-dessus de lui.

_________________

Les lèvres qui se posent sur les siennes sont douces et chaudes, par rapport à la main forte et pressée qui ne prend pas le temps de profiter de l'instant et s'occupe juste de lui retirer ses vêtements. Niko se demande si ça aurait été différent si l'un d'entre eux avait gagné le match, mais il ne peut pas vraiment y réfléchir, pas quand son dos heurte le matelas et que Jürgen se retrouve assis entre ses cuisses. Une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres sont sur les siennes, ses mains prenant ses comparses alors qu'ils commencent à instaurer un rythme pour leur deux corps. Niko ne peut pas le nier, il a très envie que ça se fasse. Klopp retire finalement ses propres vêtements, et même s'ils se connaissent à peine, Niko a suffisamment confiance en lui pour le laisser faire ce qu'il veut pour ce soir.

_______________

Jürgen frotte ses yeux au réveil, se souvent lentement des événements de la veille, il retrouve ses lunettes de manière aléatoire sous un oreiller, avant d'être agréablement surpris en voyant que Niko n'est pas reparti en Allemagne et qu'il dort toujours à côté de lui. Entre l'envie de se rendormir et celle qui veut qu'il aille se chercher un café, Jürgen tranche en deux et décide de simplement rabattre la couverture sur eux, passant un bras possessif mais protecteur autour de la taille du plus jeune pour le serrer contre lui. Il ne peut remarquer à quel point il a l'air plus jeune quand il ne stresse pas, toutes ces années avant de pouvoir se rencontrer... Jürgen se promet juste de ne pas le laisser partir dans une mauvaise direction et de toujours garder un œil sur lui.

Fin


End file.
